Exercise and training devices currently found on the market have a number of problems which are solved by the present invention. First, known training devices capable of holding punching bags of various weights and size make it difficult, if not impossible, to dynamically adjust the heights of the different bags which may be attached thereto. For example, in a exemplary prior art system, a fixed-length strap, cord, or chain hangs from a connector on an extended top member of the prior art machine and attached to a connector typically found on the top of the weight bag. To adjust the height of the weight bag, the weight bag must be physically removed from the fixed-length strap. The strap must be subsequently removed from the prior art machine. A new strap of desired length must then be attached to the prior art machine and the weight bag must be lifted by the user and attached to the hanging end of the newly added fixed-length strap.
One major problem of this prior art machine is that typical weight bags can weigh up to 200 lbs. This makes physically removing the weight bag, replacing the fixed-length straps, and re-lifting the weight bag to reattach to the new strap difficult or impossible for many users, particularly women and children. If a user is not able to lift the full weight of the weight bag, they are unable to adjust the height of the bag, thus greatly limiting the uses and applications of the training device.
Another major problem of these prior art machines is the difficulty in changing the height of a weight bag during a workout session. Many mixed martial arts fighters and participants in other sports wherein punching and kicking are both employed require the ability to quickly adjust both heavy weight bags and speed bags to both high and low locations during any given workout session. Prior art machines require the cumbersome process described above each time the user wishes to change the weight bag height. Furthermore, speed bags are typically attached with straps to the top and the bottom of the prior art training machines. Thus, two straps are required to be replaced each time the user wishes to adjust weight bag height.
A separate problem created by prior art systems is the lack of space for a user of the training device in which to move and perform various methods of training. A typical prior art device has multiple support members extending out from the base to handle the support of the device. This does not create any problems for a user that is simply performing punching exercises wherein their feet are relatively stationary. However, for users wishing to train for sports, such as mixed martial arts, that require more movement and employ kicking as well as punching, the prior art devices interfere with movement of the feet and provide an extremely limited radius around the weight bag for exercises to be performed. This can be especially restrictive for a user that wishes to include kicking in his or her routine.
An additional problem created by prior art systems is the lack of stability for the training device during various methods of training. A typical prior art device has multiple support members extending out from the base to handle the support of the device. Such instability can be distractive to a workout routine as well as dangerous when a heavy bag is in use.